A Christmas Confession
by ChaoticGraffiti
Summary: A one story short, of three members of the band, Got7! Inspired by their newest song, Confession Song! MemberxOC, mind you. Other members will come later! Enjoy to the fullest!


**Hi there!**

 **Welcome to the first of three of Chirstmas Got7 specials, the other three stories will come later this week!(Hopefully)**

 **Grai: Though this is a collaboration story, this story I mainly wrote myself.**

 **Cotic: The next one will be my turn, and will come out soon ;)**

* * *

The familiar creak of the bed cuts through the silence of the room I share with Jackson. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I clench the sheets of paper in my right hand. The once blank lines are taken by the scribble of lyrics. For at least a month, I've been wracking my brain for words that could show my sincerity. Occasionally Jackson walks in on me, asking, "Mark, what ya doing?", and I always hide it. Though, he might think I'm insane. While I quietly mumble to create the lyrics, other see me talking to myself. I curl up on my side, my brain and my heart churning from the sheer thought of singing any of these words to her.

"I'm going to have to explain all of this later...Ha… One more time." I press play on the a recording saved on my phone. A slow melody starts off, the quiet ring of the a christmas bell signals the first few lines of the song. I am a rapper, I don't sing. For less than three lines, what I feel as an awkward chant, comes out of my mouth. I rake a hand through my hair in embarrassment. Even when I'm alone, I can't help, but feel unsure. A silent breath, and I focus back into song. Counting the beats in my head, I recite the slow rap. With the little ounce of confidence I have, I make the words as powerful as possible. The last of the words finish the song, and end my confession. With the press of a button, everything is done. All I have to do is present it to her. I play it over, slightly cringing my singing, but none the less satisfied with the end product."Yes!"

Jackson's voice interrupts my small party of triumph."Oi, Mark-gege, I'm going to sleep. Don't be too loud, with..uh, what you're doing, okay?" Gesturing to the sheets of paper in my hand. I smile awkwardly, and nod. _Yep, he thinks I'm crazy. Oh, well._ The opposite side of our room dims to black, only the faint outline of Jackson's body under the covers stands out from the plain darkness. I pack the sheets of paper back into a folder. Right before turning my lights off, glance at my calendar nailed into the wall. A blank space separates today from the day marked with red, Christmas. I finally come crashing down from the high of my triumph and a wave a drowsiness comes over me. _I should probably do the same._ After turning off my light and slipping under my sheets, my body refuses to go to sleep. Just the word Christmas makes my body want to do a number of things. An idiotic smile forms and refuses to leave my lips. I place a hand over my permanent smile, in hopes that it will go away _Gosh, I'm such a loser._ Taking a few breathe, I snuggle my blanket close to me, calming down enough to sleep.

The next day, I gather all of Got7 in our living room. As non-morning people, Youngjae and Jr. lean lazily against something, slowly drifting back off to sleep. I clear my throat, and Jackson snaps his fingers in front of the sleeping members.

"Okay… Some of you might of already noticed, about my...um, attitude and some changes…And I...well, can't really explain fully, but..." I trail off, having trouble finding words to say. _Might as well get this over with._ "To be blunt, I need your help."

Jackson comes up to me, put a hand on my shoulder and gives me a serious look. "Don't worry, we will find you a good doctor."

"Thank y-wait, what? No, I'm not crazy! I need help c-con…." I look away. "C-confessing to a...a g-girl." I stammer the last of my sentence. Everyone is silent, just staring at me. Youngjae and Jr. are wide awake. A minute passes, then everyone pounces at me, leaping off the couch in record speed.

All I heard was. "What!?" "Who!?" "When?!" After they backed up, I explain the whole ordeal, from the start of last month to my plans for tomorrow. I make it especially clear to Jackson, that I am completely sane. "So yeah… I can't do this all by myself, though."

Jackson's hand from my shoulder moves to a slap on the back. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Of course, we'll help you! Right, guys?"

Everyone smiles and replies in unison, "Of course."

"Wow...Thank you…" I smile once again like an idiot. Thankfully today was one of our day offs, so the rest of the day, we organized where and when everything would take place. They spend, countless hours preparing me, even to the point of BamBam playing the role of the girl. Tomorrow, after our dance practice, everything would be up be up to fate.

Tomorrow -After practice

I lean against the playground. This park, the very spot where I met her when I was a trainee. We both went here when the training for an idol became rough. We both sought help in each other. No one understand me more than her. My hands tremble in excitement and anxiety. I check my phone, 16:00, the plan starts now.

"Mark?" A sweet voice, I am all too familiar with, catches my attention. I swallow hard. As usual, her long, straight, hair flutters in the evening breeze. A simple white flowy dress adorned with a leather belt around the waist. Keeping her warm was a down jacket, and black leggings. In her hand, a bright red rose. Tagged to the stem, was a note that read, 'From, Mark' _Thank you Jr._ I just stare, so cute, so beautiful. The way winter blush that trickled its way across her cheeks, drags my attention to only her. She waves a hand in front of me, "Ne, Mark? Are you okay?" She her mouth curls into her charming smile and a giggle parts her lips.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry.." I scratch the back of my head.

"As long as you are okay and well, it's fine. Youngjae said that you wanted to meet me, what's up?"

 _This is it_. My hands tremble, I can feel my heartbeat like a drum, pounding up to my throat. My eyes search for an something other than the beautiful girl in front of me, but I can't. I attempt to speak, but choke on my words. _Come on, Mark! You can do this!_ "I-I wanted to know what you thought of this song." Hand still slightly shaking, I lend her one of my earphones. _No going back._ I press play on my phone. At the start, she smiles. Then blushes. Then covers her mouth. The last line of the song reaches her. All I can do is just hope. I squeeze my hand into a fist, in attempt to tame the rapid heart beat of my heart. She remains speechless, removes the earbud, and stares, shocked. Though, I refuse to give up on her. I reinforce the cracks in my heart with a new found confidence. _I may be a fool, but she must know._ "I...I mean it."

Slowly lowering her hand, her gaped mouth forms words. "You mean..."

Embarrassed, I rub the side of my head, trying to hide the mass blush that is bound to my cheeks. "I-I like you. Alot. And..I would like to d...date...you." I stammered the last of my sentence, flustered and loud. Easing the awkward situation a bit, Jackson and JB release bunches of red flower petals, contrasting to the light flutter of snow. BamBam and Yungyeom flicker on a dim light over us. Both actions in hope of making this meeting more 'romantic'. And it seemed to be working. Twirling with the rose carefully, she nods slightly. Then whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"I like you too."

The moment I hear the word 'like' my heart made a leap for joy. I smile, like an idiot for the third time. My body starts to act on its own, refusing to wait for the day that I could finally hug her. We both step forward until we meet. Being the larger, I wrap my arms protectively around her. The feeling of content swells through my body. _Finally, I did it!_ Her much smaller frame shivers from the cold. Rocking back and forth, I rest my chin on her forehead. We stay like that for a good minute, until I take a step back. "How about we go get something to eat, hm?"

She gives me her usual giggle, "Mark, are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe.." I reply with a grin.

"Then I accept."

I release her from the hug and put my arm out for her to hold. "Shall we _?"

* * *

 **Grai: I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?**

 **Cotic: Ya, we are geniuses for coming up with that, you can just fill in any name in there, yours, a friend, or another K-pop idol!**

 **See ya~Cotic & Grai**


End file.
